


High School Telegram!

by Lostinmymessyroom, metzalia14



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Chyan - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Group chat, M/M, Telegram, WHAT TEAM?!, WILDCATS!, chyan is real, hsm, what are those two doing in a tree?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinmymessyroom/pseuds/Lostinmymessyroom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/metzalia14/pseuds/metzalia14
Summary: We know what happened in the movies. But how would this change if it was set in 2016? How would things be different if everyone was in the same group chat? Follow the cast of High School Musical as they, well, do nothing except text each other. But we get to see how the HSM franchise changes! Kinda! ?





	1. Twinkle Towne

**Twinkle Towne**  
kelsi  
ryan  
sharpay  
troy  
gabriella

 **Playmaker2000:** Umm hey everyone I just wanted to say that you all did great tonight. I’m very proud of all of you!

 **SeasonsOfGay:** Thank you, Kelsi! Troy and Gabbie were wonderful, congrats guys on closing your first show!

 **TheOnlyOneThatMatters:** They didn’t do as good as what we could have done. But they were fine.

 **SeasonsOfGay:** Be nice, Sharpay.

 **Bolton14:** wow.

 **Gabriella:** Thanks Kelsi :)

 **TheOnlyOneThatMatters:** Hey I’m just stating the facts.

 **SeasonsOfGay** : Calm down sis

 **TheOnlyOneThatMatters:** No.

 **Bolton14:** Maybe you should just leave then.

 ** _TheOnlyOneThatMatters_** _has left the chat._

 **SeasonsOfGay:** wow.

 **Playmaker2000:** ooooookk. I’m going to go to bed now. Night!

 **Gabriella:** Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the set-up chapter keep reading


	2. Twinkle Towne

**Twinkle Towne**  
kelsi  
ryan  
troy  
gabriella

 **Playmaker2000:** hey guys auditions for the spring musical are on wednesday. hope to see you there!

 **SeasonsOfGay:** righto!

_**Bolton14** has added **LunkheadBasketballMan** to the chat._

**SeasonsOfGay:** umm?

 **SeasonsOfGay:** Hello?

 **SeasonsOfGay:** Are you wanting to audition?

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** wtf bro Twinkle Towne????

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** i am NOT gonna be in a chat called Twinkle Towne

_**LunkheadBasketballMan** has changed the name to WHAT TEAM?!_

**SeasonsOfGay:** omg

 **Playmaker2000:** Is this Chad?

 **SeasonsOfGay:** Obviously

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** why did nobody invite me into this chat until now

 **SeasonsOfGay:** Why are you even here?

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** funny story

 **Bolton14:** *sigh*

 **Bolton14:** chad saw the notification from kelsey and was upset so he forced me to add him

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** YOU WERE IN A CHAT WITHOUT ME YOU WERE BASICALLY CHEATING ON ME WITH PEOPLE I DONT KNOW

 **Bolton14:** bro calm down we aren't dating??? i’m with gabriella?

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** i cannot believe you

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** after all we've been through

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** you do this to me.

 **SeasonsOfGay:** I’m thoroughly confused.

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** Troy cheated on me with you and im upset

 **SeasonsOfGay:** He didnt?

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** ugh forget it

 **SeasonsOfGay:** okay?

 **Gabriella** : OMG guys!

 **Bolton14:** WHAT???????

 **Gabriella:** I got 110% on my calculus exam!

 **Bolton14:** nice!

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** aww boy here they go im outta here bye


	3. WHAT TEAM?!

**WHAT TEAM?!**  
kesli  
ryan  
gabriella  
troy  
chad

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** bros i forgot this chat existed

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** its been like two days

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** this was a great idea

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** wait where is everyone

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** omg is everyone at auditions

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** well then im just gonna have to make new friends

_**LunkheadBasketballMan** has added **CremeBRUHle** , **Taylor** **McKissMyASS** , and **jcross@yahoo.com** to the chat._

**jcross@yahoo.com** : WILDCATS!

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** wtf

 **jcross@yahoo.com:** just answering your question?

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** what question. i haven't said anything

 **CremeBRUHle:** omg jason thats the name of the group chat it doesn't have to be answered

 **Taylor McKissMyASS:** I literally hate how none of you are using capital letters or punctuation. It’s making me cringe.

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** wut did u say i cnt hear u cuz ur speakin a dif lng.

 **Taylor McKissMyASS:** sigh. Well at least you used a period.

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** wut did u say i cnt hear u cuz ur speakin a dif lng*

 **Taylor McKissMyASS:** I hate you.

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** <3

 **SeasonsOfGay:** I come back from auditions to 18 notifications, most from people I don't know??

 **Bolton14:** hey guys whats up

 **Taylor McKissMyASS:** eh hem

 **Bolton14:** my b

 **Bolton14:** hey guys and girls whats up

 **Taylor McKissMyASS:** Better

 **Taylor McKissMyASS:** I’m doing quite well. How were auditions?

 **Playmaker2000:** oh my goodness everyone was so good! Ryan’s choreography seems to be exactly what the musical needs and a lot of the actors were able to pick it up really easily.

 **SeasonsOfGay:** thanks kelso!

 **Taylor McKissMyASS:** That’s wonderful news! When is the cast list posted?

 **Gabriella:** Ms. Darbus said by Friday at lunch at the latest.

 **CremeBRUHle:** well good luck! hope you get the roles!

 **SeasonsOfGay:** NO! ITS BREAK A LEG NOT GOOD LUCK YOU UNCULTURED SWINE

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** damn twinkle toes calm down

 **jcross@yahoo.com:** wait hang on. Ryan is gay?

 **Bolton14:** omg

 **Playmaker2000:** *facepalm*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying so far!


	4. WHAT TEAM?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACK!!

WHAT TEAM?!  
kelsi  
ryan  
gabriella  
troy  
chad  
jason  
zeke  
taylor

  
**SeasonsOfGay:** Quick. Does anyone here know how to dance???

**CremeBRUHle:** no but I can bake!

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** we know you bake, Zeke, that wasnt the question

**CremeBRUHle:** well sorry!

**Gabriella:** I do a little bit, but I assume you aren't asking for people who are in the show?

**SeasonsOfGay:** Correct

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** why do you need a dancer, ryan. aren't you like the best there is?

**SeasonsOfGay:** I need someone to help me with this show. Like an assistant.

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** ahh sorry bro. wish i could help but i don't dance

**SeasonsOfGay:** I’m sure you can if you try

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** not a chance.

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** wait i know someonee who can dance!!!!

_**LunkheadBasketballMan** has added **DancingQween** to the chat._

**DancingQween:** okay i literally made this account like ten minutes ago when chad walked, well ran, to my table at free period and told me to?

**DancingQween:** hi everyone!

**DancingQween:** not sure why im here but here i am?

**CremeBRUHle:** ayyy hows it goin!

  
**jcross@yahoo.com:** hello martha!!!

**Bolton14:** sup martha

**DancingQween:** okay i assume Bolton14 is troy and CremeBRUHle is zeke?

**DancingQween:** wait

**DancingQween:** jason why is your name just your email address??

**Taylor McKissMyASS:** Don’t ask.

**jcross@yahoo.com:** she already did.

**Taylor McKissMyASS:** Well then don’t answer.

**jcross@yahoo.com:** i already did that too….

**Playmaker2000:** jason thought he had to put his email in for the username and now doesn't know how to fix it. we aren't helping him. He tried to go up to darbus in homeroom yesterday to ask if she could help and she took his phone away and gave him detention.

**Taylor McKissMyASS:** I mean it wasn’t a huge shock to anyone except him. You know how Ms. Darbus is with cell phones.

**DancingQween:** haha that is true. man i miss a lot when im gone for a day and i don't see any of you until lunch to get all the juicy gossip

**Gabriella:** That’s right!! You had your competition yesterday! How was it??

**DancingQween:** it went better than i expected! this was my first competition for tap dancing and im not the best at it yet but i got 9th place our of 30 contestants so !!

**Gabriella:** CONGRATULATIONS :) :) :) :)

**Taylor McKissMyASS:** You go girl! We have to celebrate this weekend! Who’s up for frozen yogurt?

**Playmaker2000:** me!

**Gabriella:** me!

**DancingQween:** oh you know im always down for some froyo!

**SeasonsOfGay:** wait hang on

  
**SeasonsOfGay:** Martha, you dance??

**DancingQween:** boy where have you been? hip hop is my passion.

**LunkheadBasketballMan** : see! i told you i knew someone who could dance!

**SeasonsOfGay:** Martha, how would you like to help me with the spring musical?

**DancingQween:** umm maybe?? why are you asking me? 

  
**SeasonsOfGay:** Chad did say he knew someone who could dance and if Chad thinks you can dance than you probably can definitely dance. I mean he did say I was the best there is so :P

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** shut up.

**SeasonsOfGay:** You're at free period still right martha?

**DancingQween:** yah

**SeasonsOfGay:** where at?

**DancingQween:** Library? WHy?

**SeasonsOfGay:** aight I will be there in ten.

**jcross@yahoo.com:** are we still on for froyo?

**jcross@yahoo.com:** guys?

**jcross@yahoo.com:** froyo?

**jcross@yahoo.com:** well im at froyo so i guess i will eat here alone.

**jcross@yahoo.com:** selfie with the frozen yogurt bros **[picture message]**


	5. WHAT TEAM?!

WHAT TEAM?!  
kelsi  
ryan  
chad  
martha  
zeke  
gabriella  
taylor  
troy  
jason

**DancingQween:** HOLY SHIT GUYS OMG

**SeasonsOfGay:** NO GUYS THIS IS ACTUALLY INTENSE COME ON JOIN THE CONVERSATION

**CremeBRUHle:** sorry i was checking the pie in the oven. whats up?

**jcross@yahoo.com:** what pie??

**SeasonsOfGay:** JASON THIS IS NO TOIME FOR YOUR QUESTIONS THIS IS A LIEGTU THING

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** damn twinkletoes your spelling is atrocious

**Taylor McKissMyASS:** Wow, Chad, I didn’t even know atrocious was in your vocabulary.

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** i hate you

**DancingQween:** OKAY WELL SINCE ZEKE ASKED IM GONNA JUST SAY IT

**Bolton14:** apparently that skater dude who sits near us at lunch is in jail.

**Gabriella:** yeah they were talking about it at rehearsal earlier.

**DancingQween:** OKAY SO LOGAN THE SKATER DUDE BRO WHO PLAYS THE CELLO IS LIKE IN JAIL BECAUSE HE ROBBED THE PIZZA PLACE HE USED TO WORK AT AT GUN POINT

**DancingQween:** SERIOUSLY TROY? SERIOUSLY GABBS? MY ONE MOMENT TO SHINE WITH THIS STORY AND YOU HAD TO GO AND SAY IT BEFORE ME? UGH I HATE YOU EXCEPT I DONT EXCEPT I DO

**Taylor McKissMyASS:** What?? Seriously????

**CremeBRUHle:** oh SHIT

  
**Playmaker2000:** its crazy! like theres nothing on the news that says why he went into the pizza place.

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** my bet is that he wanted revenge for getting fired or something.

**jcross@yahoo.com:** or that he wanted some pizza

**jcross@yahoo.com:** cause like. same.

**CremeBRUHle:** okay sorry i thought my pie was burning. but damn like thats intense.

**SeasonsOfGay:** its crazy cause he doesn't seem the person to do that. but i mean he did do it. so now he's in jail and we are down one cello player for this musical. IM FREAKING OUT MAN, FREAKING OUT.

**Bolton14:** dude chill. its gonna be okay. we have like a backup cello person thing

**Playmaker2000:** your technical terms astound me

**SeasonsOfGay:** THATS NOT THE POINT. BESIDES. ITS MICHAEL. MICHAEL HAS ONLY PLAYED CELLO FOR THREE WEEKS. HES ONLY HERE BECAUSE MS DARBUS IS GIVING HIM EXCTA CREDIT SO HE CAN FINALLY GRADUATE. HES BEEN HERE FOR LIKE FIVE YEARS.

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** okay so fun fact my grandpa knows how to play like almost every string instrument??? my grandma knows the ones he doesn't know. they're like a walking orchestra.

**SeasonsOfGa** y: H

**SeasonsOfGay:** O

**SeasonsOfGay:** L

**SeasonsOfGay:** Y

**SeasonsOfGay:** S

**SeasonsOfGa** y: H

**SeasonsOfGay:** I

**SeasonsOfGay:** T

**SeasonsOfGay:** CHAD YOU ARE SLOWLY BECOMING LIKE MY MOST FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WORLD. WHERE DOES YOUR GRANDPA LIVE. CAN HE GIVE LESSONS.

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** i mean he lives in albuqueerque so

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** albuqueerque

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** shit

**SeasonsOfGay:** i mean same?

**SeasonsOfGay:** but really tho. can your grandpa give lessons??

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** i dont see why not? my grandma loves having people over. she's been trying to get me into the performing arts for like years to no avail. haha sorry grams. try again next year.

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** but anyway yeah hmu if you want his help im sure he'd love to

**DancingQween:** NOICE

**SeasonsOfGa** y: THNAK YOU!!!!

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** oh sure anytime

**SeasonsOfGay:** :)


	6. AlburQUEERque

**AlburQUEERque**  
kelsi  
ryan  
chad  
martha  
zeke  
gabriella  
taylor  
troy  
jason

 **jcross@yahoo.com:** hey. hey guys. guys. i figured it out

 **DancingQween:** whats up jason?

 **CremeBRUHle:** bro did you finally learn how to tie your shoes?!

 **jcross@yahoo.com:** very funny…..

 **jcross@yahoo.com:** but no..

 **jcross@yahoo.com:** anyway! i figured out how to change the group chat name!

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** no.

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** you did not

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** JACE MY GRANDMOTHER WILL SEE THIS WHEN YOU ALL TALK TO ME

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HER

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** SHES GONNA BE ALL LIKE “AWW CHADRICK DID YOU FINALLY REALISE YOURE GAY” AND IM NOT

 **Bolton14:** Bro i didn't know your name was chadrick

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** ITS NOT

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** MY NAME IS ISADORE CHAD DANFORTH. WHERE DID SHE EVEN GET CHADRICK FROM

 **SeasonsOfGay:** This is so funny to me.

 **SeasonsOfGay:** Sharpay would definitely use this as blackmail

 **CremeBRUHle:** ahh yes. Sharpay. Where has she been? You two are like always together. She should be in this chat.

 **Bolton14:** NO

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** NO

 **JCROSS@YAHOO.COM:** NO

 _ **Taylor McKissMyASS** has added **TheOnlyOneThatMatters** to the chat_.

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** TAYLOR WHY

 **Taylor McKissMyASS:** I just like to watch the world burn.

 **TheOnlyOneThatMatters:** Ok you know what. Same. You’re alright, nerd mcqueen

 **jcross@yahoo.com:** mcqueen? rest in peace.

 **SeasonsOfGay:** what?

 **jcross@yahoo.com:** you know. lightning mcqueen. from the Cars documentaries? The new one looks like he’s gonna die in it

 **SeasonsOfGay:** i just… what…?

 **TheOnlyOneThatMatters:** i’m gonna tell him

 **Gabriella:** DONT YOU DARE

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** OKAY BUT BACK TO THE ORIGINAL POINT

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** SOMEONE PLEASE CHANGE THE NAME OF THIS BEFORE MY GRAMS SEES IT

 **Taylor McKissMyASS:** Okay, okay. I’ll do it.

_**Taylor McKissMyASS** has changed the name to HELLO, CHAD’S GRANDMA WE ARE ALL GAY HERE_

**LunkheadBasketballMan:** TAYLOR I SWEAR TO GOD

 **TheOnlyOneThatMatters:** Cursing the name of God?? In your own grandmothers house? Chadrick, I thought you knew better!

_**LunkheadBasketballMan** has changed the name to AlburQUEERque_

  
**LunkheadBasketballMan:** Just. Just leave it. It’s fine. I’m fine. Everything is. Great. Its fine.

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** *everything is not fine*

 **jcross@yahoo.com:** GUYS

 **jcross@yahoo.com:** I DID IT

 **jcross@yahoo.com:** I TIED MY SHOE

 **jcross@yahoo.com:** [picture message]

 **SeasonsOfGay:** slow clap from the nosebleeds

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** MY SON’S ALL GROWN UP

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** HONEY LOOK HE DID IT!

 **SeasonsOfGay:** MY TINY CHILD HAS DONE THE UNTHINKABLE

 **SeasonsOfGay:** ISADEAR LOOK HOW MUCH HE HAS GROWN

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** OH DARLING I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME

 **LunkheadBasketballMan:** *cries happy tears*

 **SeasonsOfGay:** *also cries happy tears*

 **TheOnlyOneThatMatters:** Oh my god you guys are so gay

_**TheOnlyOneThatMatters** has left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we are back! I know this was abandoned for a while but we've been hanging out over the summer and began wondering why we weren't continuing this fic that has gotten nothing but praise. So, here we are! Expect more soon!


End file.
